Trust Again:
by CassidyRachel
Summary: Bo is raped, abused, and humilated by his enemy, Can the Dukes help him trust and love again? Please R&R, I want to hear your opinions and thoughts, IT'S COMPLETED!
1. A Perfect Day: Prologue:

_**Summary: Someone gets raped, abused, and humiliated under a person who wants revenge, and who gets away, and is never heard from for awhile, and can that person trust his or her loved ones in his or attempt to recover from his or her ordeal? **_

A Perfect Day: Prologue:

Bo Duke was looking forward to his 1st little "vacation" to Atlanta, he was gonna meet up with Coy and Vance, they were gonna watch their other cousin, Jeb Stuart Duke do some Dirt Bike Racing, and Daisy couldn't go cause she was working a double shift at "The Boar's Nest", and Luke was spending some time helping Jesse with the chores, and doing double work, but the older Duke boy doesn't mind cause he owed Bo for doing his share when Luke went to his Marine Reunion, and he hopes that his youngest cousin has fun, and not worry for once about the farm.

Daisy was packing up a snack for Bo, and she helped Bo packed some luggage for Bo, and she told Bo, "Please don't forget to wear your jacket if it gets cold there, and please be careful", she gave him a kiss, and handed him his jacket, and he smiled, and hugged her, he told her, "Don't worry, Daisy, I will be fine", and she nodded, and she helped Bo finish packing, and they went into the Living Room, so Bo could say his "goodbyes" to his family.

Meanwhile Bruce Davison was seething over what happened to him the last couple of years, he was upset cause he was accused of trying to murder Bo, and steal all of his royalties from the NASCAR Circuit, and he spent 5 years in prison on the account of the Duke, and now he wants revenge on him, he plans on raping, abusing, and humiliating Bo, and make him suffer with torture, and then make sure that he never makes it out of his ordeal alive. He thought to himself angrily, **_"Bo Duke, You are going to pay, and you are going to pay big!" _**and he went to make the arrangements.

Coy and Vance Duke were helping their cousin, Jeb, get ready for his race, and Coy said, "I am so excited to see Bo, and I can't wait for us to catch up", and Vance said, "I am just sorry that Daisy and Luke couldn't make it, also Uncle Jesse", and Jeb said, "Well, Bo is gonna bring the Video Camera, and he is making a tape for the others", and Coy and Vance nodded, and then they went to get some lunch at the nearby café.

Bo hugged Luke and Daisy, and then Jesse hugged his nephew, and said, "Stay out of trouble, you hear?" and Bo said, "Yes, Sir", and Luke said, "Here's the camera", and he handed the case over to him, and Daisy said, "Have fun, Baby", and Luke said, "We'll miss you", and Bo said with a smile, "I'll miss you too", and he hugged his family once more, and headed for the road, having no idea that he is gonna be in danger, and he was driving along in the Hazzard County Woods, and then all of sudden, he heard a pop noise.

Bruce raised his rifle, and hit one of the "General Lee's" tires, and then he made his move, and Bo got out to inspect the damage, and he looked up and gasped at the sight of Bruce, and he said angrily, **_"You!"_** and they fought, and Bruce stuck Bo with a needle, and he was unconscious, and Bruce lifted him into his car, and when he got to his cabin, he did the 1st part of his plan, he undressed Bo, and roughly took advantage of him, and he hit him, giving him welts, bruises, and cuts, and then he was satisfied until the next time, and left Bo to sleep.

Vance, Coy, and Jeb returned to their Hotel Room, and found that Bo still didn't show up, and Coy said in a panic, "You don't think something happened, do you?" and Vance said, "Nah, let's give him an hour", and Jeb said, "Yeah, if he doesn't show up, we call Uncle Jesse", and then when the hour came and went, Jeb said, "I am worried now, I am calling Uncle Jesse", and Vance and Coy nodded, and Jeb proceeded to call their uncle, and cousins, in Hazzard County.

End of: A Perfect Day: Prologue:

**_Balladeer: Is there something to worry about? Can the Dukes find Bo? Will Bo be found dead or alive? Will Bo escape his captor, and get out of his ordeal? Find out in the next chapter of: Trust Again, Stay Tuned, Y'all! _**


	2. Finding Bo and the Results: Chapter One:

Finding Bo and the Results: Chapter One:

Jesse got the call, and Luke and Daisy were nearby, as he took the call, and he listened for a moment, and the elderly Duke said, "No, he left here 2 hours ago, Jeb", and then he exclaimed, **_"Oh my god!"_** and he composed himself, and said, "Thanks, Jeb, we will be on our way", and he turned to Luke and Daisy, and said, "Bo is missing, he never showed up to meet Coy, Vance, and Jeb", and Luke said, "Let's go", and he, and Daisy got into "Dixie", and Jesse got into his Pickup Truck, and they raced off to Atlanta.

Bo woke up and found himself naked, and ropes around his ankles, and arms, and he was struggling and screaming out loud, and Bruce in with a came with a smile, dropped his gun on the nearby table, which made a clanking sound, Bo flinched at the sound, and he said, "Go ahead, Pretty Boy, Scream your head off, no one is within miles to hear you", and then he puts his hands all over Bo's body, and rubbed him up and down, and Bo was repulsed, and surprised to find himself being aroused, and he thought to himself in a panic, **_"No! I hate this, don't touch me!"_** and he thought to himself once again urging himself, _**"Wake up, You idiot!"** _and then Bruce worked on his most sensitive area, and Bo shuddered, and then Bruce huskily said, as he grabbed it, "Do you want it, Bo, do you want me?" and Bo said pleading, **_"No, please, don't!"_** and Bruce said taunting him, "Maybe I should see your uncle, or Luke, and make them suffer, or I should visit your pretty cousin, Daisy, and see if she wants me", and Bo said pleading again, **_"No!"_** and then he said calmly, "I will do anything you want", and Bruce was glad to hear that, and he took off restraints on his ankles, and arms, and then rubbed his hand up and down Bo's Chest, and kissed it, and his nipples, and he worked his way down once again, and said after he was done, "Good Boy, you saved your family's life, and now you will have to take your punishment, or suffer the consequences, and every time you are to be punished, Remember, your family sent you to your hell, and you will be afraid of your own kin", and Bo sadly nodded, and Bruce roughly got him off the bed, dragged him to the Living Room, and began to work on him again, and then tied him up to a beam, and whipped him, and then Bruce dragged him back to the bedroom, and left a broken Bo in a sobbing mess, while he went to get some supplies.

Jesse, Luke, Daisy met up with their other family members, and Luke said, "Any luck, Guys?" and Jeb said, "Nope", and Coy said, "Dang it, I wish we have a lead", and Daisy said, "Me too", and Vance said, "We will", and Luke said, "That's right", and Jesse said, "Come on, we can't give up, Bo's life depends on it", and off they went to continue their search for Bo.

Bruce was laughing to himself as he went to get the supplies at the nearby General Store, and he thought to himself, **_"My Plan is completed, I got him so humiliated, and fearful of his loved ones, that he won't trust anyone again"_**, and when he gets out of the store, he will put Phase Two into action, and once he got to his destination, he went in to get what he needs to survive, and to take care of himself with.

Coy and Vance were along the Woods, and Vance spotted something in the distance, and he said to Coy, "Stop the car, Coy", and he had a feeling that it was the "General Lee", and he was right, and Coy had the same thought that his cousin had, and he said, "I am gonna call Uncle Jesse, and Cooter", and Coy called Cooter first, and filled him in, and then he said, "Lost Sheep to Shepherd, Lost Sheep to Shepherd, You got your ears on? Come back?" and then Jesse responded, and Vance filled him in on the "General Lee" being deserted, and Jesse said on the other end of the line, **_"I will be there in 2 shakes of a Lamb's Tail, I'm gone!"_** and Luke said too, **_"Me and Daisy are gone too!" _**and once they got there, they began to search the area, and they found cabins, and Luke said, "Let's continue", and everyone else nodded, and they continued the search.

Bo was sobbing himself back to sleep, and he thought to himself, **_"God, I don't want to hurt my family again, and I don't want to be hurt again"_**, and then he calmed himself down, and went to sleep, and for once he found peace.

Bruce came out of the store with his sense of timing, and he went to his C.B., and he disguised his voice, and said over the line, **_"Any Dukes out there? Bo Duke is hurt, and there is some suspicious activities at the Parker Cabin, please hurry!" _**and he hung it up, and he was happy with himself, and he went to find a new place to hide in Texas, and he went off to the side of the road, and slept for awhile.

Luke and everyone heard the call, and Luke exclaimed, **_"Oh, God!"_** and they rushed up to their destination, and they found Bo bleeding, bruised, and welted up, and Jesse said, "Bo, It's Uncle Jesse", and he put a hand on his shoulder, and Bo flinched and moved away, and said pleading loudly, **_"Please, don't hurt me, I promise I will be good!_**" and everyone looked at each other with sadness, and Luke decided to try, and he said soothingly, "Bo, It's Luke, Brother, you are safe, I promise you, whoever did this to you will pay", and he touched Bo, and Bo went to a ball, and cried this time, and Daisy said, "I have a idea…", and she went to the other side of Bo, and she told everyone, "I learned this trick when I volunteered at the Tri-County Hospital", and she was face to face with Bo, and she screamed angrily, **_"Bo!"_**, and he snapped out of it, a few minutes later.

Bo said, "Daisy?" and she said with a smile, "Yes, It's me, Baby, I'm here, Uncle Jesse, and Luke is here too with our cousins", and everyone else gave him a smile, and when he saw Luke, he back into Uncle Jesse, and cried hard into him, and Luke was hurt by it, and Coy said exclaiming, **_"Oh, God, it was a man!"_** and Vance called the Paramedics, and Rosco, and they came rushing, and Daisy covered Bo, and the Paramedics got him into the Ambulance, and everyone else followed behind the Paramedics.

At the Tri-County Hospital, Bo was rushed in to be examined by Dr. Appleby, and everyone waited in the Waiting Room, and when he came out, he said, "Bo is experiencing some Internal Bleeding, Bruising, Welts, and Cuts, and I think he was Sexually Assaulted by his captor, and I think that the way he is now, we can't push him on anything, so give him some time", and everyone nodded, Jesse said, "Can we see him?" and the elderly Doctor said, "Sure, He is in Room# 224", and they thanked him, Coy, Vance, and Jeb went to see him, and then they went back to pack up and moved to the farm for awhile, and Cooter came in, and expressed his feelings, and then saw Bo, then went to his Garage to work on the "General Lee", and finally the three Dukes went to see Bo, and spent time with him.

End of: Finding Bo and the Results: Chapter One:

**_Balladeer: Can the Dukes help Bo through his ordeal? Will Bo reveal why he pulled away from Luke? Will Bo make a full recovery? Please stay tuned, y'all, for the next chapter of: Trust Again! _**


	3. The Hospital and Fears: Chapter Two:

The Hospital and Fears: Chapter Two:

Daisy, Luke, and Jesse all entered Bo's Hospital Room, and they were heartbroken to see the condition Bo was in, and once the Nurses were done settling Bo in, they were at Bo's side, and they made sure that he was safe, and sound.

Meanwhile, Coy, Jeb, and Vance were taking care of everything at the farm, and when they were cooking dinner, Vance said angrily out loud, **_"I can't wait until I get my hands on the person who hurt Bo, they are gonna wish that they weren't born!"_** and Coy calmed him down, and said, "That's not gonna help Bo, and we are here now to help everyone, so please keep the temper in check", and Vance smiled, and said, "You are a pretty smart fellow", and Coy said, "It's about time you noticed", and Jeb said, "Let's stop talking, Guys, Daisy, Uncle Jesse, and Luke will be home, and will probably be hungry", and the two cousins nodded, and they went back to prepare the meal.

Bo was settled in and asleep, and the rest of the Dukes sat down, and kept watch, and Jesse said to the sleeping form of his youngest nephew, "Oh, My Little Boy, I promise you that whoever did this to you, they will pay, Duke's Honor, and I won't stop until that happens", and he moved some of Bo's Blond Hair out of his eyes, and then he fought the urge to fall asleep, and Daisy said, "Come on, Uncle Jesse, Let's go home", and he began to protest, and Luke stopped him, and said, "Go on, Uncle Jesse, It would do you and Daisy some good to get something to eat, and sleep, and if anything changes, I promise to call you", and Jesse nodded, and he and Daisy left, and Luke settled into a bed besides his cousin, and fell asleep.

When Jesse and Daisy came home they gasped the sight of the house being cleaned, and dinner being on the table, and Coy, Vance, and Jeb loved the surprised expressions on their faces, and they told them to sit down, and they served them, and themselves, and Jesse did the blessing, and they ate the wonderful meal, and during Dessert Time, Daisy said happily, "Guys, If I knew that you could cook like this, I would've hung my apron a long time ago", and that was music to the guys' ears, and they had a pleasant evening for once in 2 days.

The Nurse, Nurse Laura brought in Bo and Luke's meals, and Luke thanked her, and Bo woke up, and saw Luke was there, and then moaned in pain, cause he had a cramp in his shoulders, and then he continued to look at Luke, and instead of curling into a ball, or screaming, he was hesitant, and then moaned out in pain once again, and Luke had this say to him.

"Hey, Cousin, I want you to know that I **_would never _**hurt you, and neither would Uncle Jesse, or Daisy, we all love you to pieces", and Bo still didn't say a word, and Luke said, "You are in pain, Do you trust me to massage your shoulders? Do you trust me with your life?" and Bo nodded slowly, and Luke said, "Come here", and Bo did as he was told, and Luke massaged his cousin's shoulders slowly, and Bo felt a little bit better, and Bo said in a whisper, **_"Thank you, Luke"_**, and Luke smiled and nodded, and then Luke smiled, and said, "Are you ready to eat this poor excuse for food?" and Bo smiled and nodded, and Luke fed his cousin first, and then ate his own supper, and they spent the rest of the time talking and laughing, and Luke thought happily to himself, **_"It's just like old times again, and I will help Bo get through his awful experience of Hell, if it's the last thing I do"_**, and Bo fell asleep for the rest of the night, and Luke spent the rest of the time stroking his cousin's hair, and made sure that he has a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, Jesse and Daisy were on their way to the hospital, and Coy, Vance, and Jeb were doing chores, and he said, "Are you gonna come with us?" and Coy said, "We got to get this done", and Vance said, "Yeah, Give Bo our love", and Jeb said, "Tell him we will see him later", and Daisy said, "We will", and then they left them to their work, and they were on their way to Tri-County Hospital to see their loved one.

Luke woke up, and saw that Bo was still sleeping, and he left the room, and stretched out his muscles, and he was in another world with happy memories of himself, and Bo as kids, and he smiled, and then he was snapped back into the Present, by Jesse's voice, "How is he, Luke?" and he gave his cousin, and uncle his full attention, and said this.

"I think I got through to him last night, Uncle Jesse", Luke said with a smile, and Daisy and Jesse were glad to see Luke's famous grin, and Jesse said, "That's good, Luke", and Luke said, "I think he is ready for some visitors, but approach slowly, OK?" Daisy and Jesse nodded, and then they all headed in to see Bo.

Boss Hogg heard about the awful experience that happened to Bo Duke, and he found out it was an enemy of Bo's and he is offering a reward for the recapture of Bruce Davison, and the town is helping out, whenever they are needed, they loved the Duke family, and they would do anything for them.

Bo woke up to sound of his family, and he slowly smiled at his uncle and Daisy, and he noticed that they were hesitant about coming in, and Bo said, "Come on in, I am not gonna bite, and I am so sorry about earlier", and he offered his arms out for an hug, and they hugged him, and they all talked, and Luke said, "Bo, When you are ready to talk about your experience, We will be here, no pressure, OK?" and he smiled, and nodded gratefully, and then they talked for awhile, and Jesse looked at his watch, and said, "I got to help Coy, Vance, and Jeb with the chores", and he left, and then a new doctor came in to the room, Dr. Christine Taylor, A pretty Blond Haired, Blue Eyed beauty came in, and smiled at Bo.

"Hello, Bo, I am Dr. Taylor, but you can call me Christine", and he bunched up his blanket to himself, and was hesitant, and embarrassed, and she said in understanding, "I know you feel humiliated, and embarrassed about your situation, and I thought a woman is the best choice, to treat you, Would you let me treat you?" he hesitated, and nodded, and she smiled, and said, "Good, Would you want your family to stay, or leave?" and he said pleading to his cousins, **_"Please stay with me, Guys!"_** and Luke said, "They would have to throw me out", and Daisy said, "Of course, Darlin'", and then Bo turned to Christine and nodded to her to start her examination.

As Jesse pulled up, the other Duke boys went straight to him, and Vance said, "How's Bo doing?" and Jesse said with a smile, "He made a breakthrough, he is better today, so you can see him", and the boys cheered, and Coy said, "Does he remember anything?" and Jesse shook his head at his youngest, and said, "No, I am sorry", and Jeb said to his cousins, "I think we should take Bo some his favorite Chocolate Bars", and Vance and Coy nodded to that idea, and they went in to have some supper.

Christine lifted the top part of the blanket off of Bo, and peeled off the top of his Hospital Gown down, and took a look at all of the bruises, and welts, and cuts, and nodded, and made some notes in her chart on Bo, and then she took a stethoscope to his chest, and he shuddered at the touch, and she listened to his chest, and was satisfied that everything there was normal, then she said, "You are gonna hate me for this but I have to examine your Internal Injuries", and he nodded, and said, "Do it", and he held Luke's and Daisy's hand each into his own, and grunted at the discomfort feeling, and then she had to see his backside, and she gently took a look, and made some more notes, and she helped put his gown back up, and helped settled him back down, and she said, "You are lucky that you don't need Major Surgery, but you are gonna need some to treat the cuts", and he nodded, and Christine said, "It will happen in 2 days, you will be in and out", and he nodded, and she said, "Now rest, you deserve it, Honey", and she said to Luke and Daisy, "Make sure that he is not stressed again", and they nodded, and then she left the three Dukes alone, and once that happened, they talked, and then once Bo was in a peaceful sleep, Daisy and Luke went to eat, and get something for Bo for later, and then update Jesse further on Bo's condition.

At Jesse's urging, Coy, Vance, and Jeb went out to **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and they tried to have a fun time, but they couldn't help think about Bo, and the hell he went through, and that it was their last night, and Coy said, "We have to make it a point to make up here every 3 months, instead of once a year", and Vance said, "Yeah, they're family, and they need us", and Jeb said, "All in favor for Coy's motion, Say "I" ", and they said in unison loudly, **_"I!"_** and after that they were able to have a fun time.

Luke, Bo, and Daisy were enjoy each other's company, and they were talking about old times, and what is going on in town, and Bo was touched by everyone's concern, and everyone visited him, and not treated him differently, and he appreciated it, and also they gave him his space, and let him come to them when they are, ready. Daisy let out a yawn, and Bo said, "Daisy, You are tired, you should go home, you have to work a Double Shift at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, so please go home and rest up", and Daisy said protesting, "I am not tired", and Luke said, "Sweetie, You aren't fooling us, so go home, and sleep, and give Uncle Jesse our love", and she nodded, and left. Bo and Luke continued to talk, until they fall asleep.

Jesse was reading the newspaper when Daisy entered, and she told him about Bo's condition, and about the surgery, and he was relieved that it's Minor Surgery, but he still couldn't help be afraid for his youngest nephew, his baby boy, and he said, "We got to see J.D. in the morning, see if he can give you some time off, and then go up to be with Bo, he is gonna need us", and she nodded, and she, and Jesse went peacefully to sleep that night.

Vance, Coy, and Jeb told Daisy and Jesse the next morning, that they have to go back to Atlanta for Jeb's Race, and they nodded in understanding, and they thanked them for all their help, and the boys went with Jesse, and Daisy to say "goodbye" to Bo and Luke.

Bo was crying, and thinking about that his life won't be the same once everything is back to normal, and Luke noticed, and said, "What's wrong, Bo?" and Bo said, "How could you stand me after finding out what happened to me? You must be repulsed by me", and Luke dried his cousin's eyes, and said sternly, **_"Now listen to me, Beauguard Duke, I love you, so does Daisy, and Uncle Jesse, and you make our lives complete, and it's not your fault, it's not, so please relax, Understand Me?"_** Bo composed himself, and nodded, and then he felt better enough to tell Luke what happened to him, and he said, "Luke? I am ready to talk", and Luke said, "Well then, I am ready to listen to you, Cousin", and Bo proceeded to tell his story.

The meeting with Boss was successful, and he was glad to give Daisy time off, and he told them to tell Bo, he said, "Best Wishes", Jesse told Daisy, and the boys on the way to see Bo "Don't be pushy, Bo will respond to each of us at his own time", and they nodded, and Daisy smiled as she saw 2 Chocolate Bars each in her cousins' hands, and she said with a smile, "Bo will love these", and they nodded, and they proceed along the route to the hospital.

Bo told Luke what happened on the awful day he was abused, and raped, and he told Luke, the reason he freaked out back at the Cabin, cause Davison had Brown Hair, like Luke's and then he went into his past with Davison, and Luke got angry, and Bo said with his voice breaking concluding, "That's why I let it happened to me, I didn't want you, Uncle Jesse, or Daisy to get hurt", and Luke said gently, "It's not your fault, Bo, it's not, and you did what you thought was right, and you saved us, I am just sorry for the hell you went through", and Bo nodded, and Luke comforted him, and they had their breakfast, and waited for the family to come visit.

Jesse and everyone entered the room, and everyone was in a pleasant mood, for a change, and Jeb promised to send him a Video of the Race, and then the boys presented Bo with their gift, and Bo chuckled, and said, "My Favorite", and Vance and the guys announced they were leaving after their visit, and Bo and Luke were sad to see their cousins leave, and promised to call them after Bo's Surgery, and then the boys left in Vance's car, and the rest of the Dukes spent their time with Bo.

The next morning was Bo's Surgery, and Bo relaxed when Christine told him that she will be there assisting Dr. Appleby, and then she gave something to make Bo relax, and the Dukes went to the Waiting Room, and then Bo was taken into O.R. for Surgery.

Luke was nervous, and Daisy put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and she said with confidence, "He is gonna be fine, Luke, you got to have faith, Cousin", and he smiled, and nodded, knowing Daisy was right, and they went to sit by Jesse, who was the couch, and they waited for the news on Bo, and what his condition is gonna be.

Bo was doing well, and his stats were excellent, and Dr. Appleby said into Bo's ear, "We are almost done, stay with me, Bo, you are doing good, Son", and Christine whispered into Bo's ear, **_"Honey, Keep continuing to do well, it will be over before you know it"_**, and then an hour later, it was over, and Christine went to update the Dukes on Bo's new Condition Status, as Bo was being wheeled into the Recovery Room.

Luke stood up when he saw Christine, and the other Dukes did the same, and Christine said with a smile, "Bo did excellent, and he should be good as new in a couple of weeks, he has to stay here to do some Therapy, so please bring him some comfortable pajamas, and some sweatpants, and shorts, and sneakers, and some little items to make it feel like home, OK?", and they nodded, and thanked her, and Christine said with a smile as she looked at her watch, and back at them, "They should have Bo settled in the Recovery Room, I will take you down now", and they followed the young pretty Doctor down the corridor.

The Dukes got to the Recovery Room, and were glad to see that Bo was in a peaceful sleep, and Luke said whispering proudly into his ear, **_"Brother, You did great, I am so proud of you!"_** and Daisy said, "Bo, I can't wait to see those eyes open once again, and that smile you use to wow the girls", and Jesse said, "Sprout, You rest now, you don't need to worry about anything anymore", and he watched the monitors beep along, as if Bo understood him, and responded.

The next week when Bo was strong enough, he was doing his Physical Therapy, and his family was helping out whenever they did, and they noticed that Bo still wasn't himself, and they were worried, but they aren't gonna push it, and Bo is making so much progress, he could leave for home earlier than his schedule date.

Coy and the guys called everyday, and they were happy to hear that Bo was making progress, and they were sad to hear that Bo is acting strangely, and they made their family call if they need them back there, and they sent the tape, and Bo, Luke, Daisy, and Jesse were proud of Jeb's 1st place victory in his race.

The day finally came, Bo was to go home, and he still had some Outpatient Therapy to do, but Luke insisted that he could help Bo, and Christine showed the Paperwork on the Exercises, and the correct form to do it, and Bo hugged his doctor, and said, "Thank you for everything, Christine", and she smiled, and said, "You are welcome, Bo", and she hugged him back, and she handed him a card, and said, "If You get angry, or Feeling angry, and don't want to direct towards the wrong person, Having nightmares, call me at anytime", and she hugged him, and the Dukes, and the got into Daisy's Jeep, "Dixie", and drove off for home, and the ride was made in silence, and Bo took out Christine's card and looked at it.

It read this, **"Dr. Christine A. Taylor, Licensed Medical Doctor, and Therapist**, **_"I can squash any problems like a bug, Guaranteed Satisfaction, or Double your money back"_**, **447 Park Street, Atlanta, GA, 09875, Phone Number, 258-369-1478"**, and Bo nodded taken Christine's advice into consideration, he put the card into Shirt Breast Pocket, of his usual Yellow Shirt, and focused on the rest of the journey home to Hazzard County.

End of: The Hospital and Fears: Chapter Two:

**_Balladeer: Will Bo have recurring nightmares about his ordeal, Is he going to call Christine? Would he lose his temper at his loved ones and friends, Don't go to the Fridge, The next chapter of: Trust Again is coming, Y'all!_**


	4. Trust Again and Last Therapy:Three:

Trust Again and Last Therapy Session: Chapter Three:

Bo wasn't in the mood for a Welcome Party at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, but he had to be polite cause all of Hazzard County worked hard on it, and they offered their well wishes, and that they hope that the creep suffers a lot, and that they would kill him, if he shows his face around town, or goes near him, and Bo thanked them, and managed to get through the evening that night, and the next week, Bo finished his Therapy.

Cooter was working on a car for a customer, when Bo came in the next morning, and he smiled, and said, "Morning, Buddyroo, It's great to have you back", and Bo said smiling, "It's great to be back", and they went to work, and when they were almost done, Cooter dropped a Wrench, and it made a clanking sound, and it brought back memories for Bo, and he drifted off, and Cooter brought him back to the Present, "I am sorry, Bo, I didn't wipe my hands all the way, they still have grease on them, Are you OK?", and Bo smiled, and said unconvincingly, "Yeah, I am fine, let's finish", and they did, and went to **_"The Boar's Nest"_** for a couple of Beers, and Cooter made a mental note to tell Dukes about his concern, and he put it out of his mind for now, and he and Bo enjoyed themselves that late afternoon.

Later that night, the Dukes were relaxing and doing some Evening Chores, and Luke asked Bo as he came out of the Barn, "Hey, Cousin, Can you help me pull this large stack of Hay to the loft", and Bo said, "Sure", and he followed his cousin inside, and he saw that Luke was using a rope, and he remembered how it cut into his wrists, as Davison was tying it tightly around his waists, and he froze up, and Luke saw this, and yelled for his uncle and cousin, _**"Uncle Jesse, Daisy!"** _and then he rushed back to his cousin, and asked Bo as he shook him, "Are you, OK, Bo?", and Bo suddenly snapped out of it, and said angrily, **_"I am fine, I am not a baby, Lucas!"_**, and he shoved him to the ground, and then felt ashamed for what he did, he ran into the house, and Jesse, and Daisy got there in time to the scene happened in front of them, and Jesse said, "What happened, Luke?", and Luke said, "I don't know, Uncle Jesse", and Daisy said, "I am worried about him, let's give him his space, and then talk to Cooter in the morning, and see if he noticed anything strange about Bo", and they agreed and went inside to have a late supper, and go to bed early.

Later that night, Bo was having a nightmare, and it went something like this.

_**He was back at the cabin, and he was breathing hard, and was sweaty, and Davison was there, he was taking advantage of Bo again, and he was getting off on Bo's suffering, and he rubbed his hands up and down his body, and then he grabbed Bo's "Most Sensitive Area", and he said huskily, "Do you want it, Bo, Do you want me to do to this wonderful event to you?" and Bo said pleading, "No, please don't!" and Davison said angrily, "Wrong Answer, Duke!" and he dragged him to the Living Room, and tied him up to a beam, and began his punishment, and he was screaming loudly, and all of sudden, he felt three sets of hands, and his name being shouted, "Bo!, Bo! Wake up, Please, You are having a dream!" and Bo was leaving the scene, and disappeared back to wherever he came from.**_

Bo snapped back to the Present, and he found Daisy, Luke, and Jesse in the bedroom with him, and he was crying, and Jesse hugged him, and said, "Shhh, Sprout, It was just a bad dream, It's was a dream", and Bo hugged Daisy, and she was comforting him, and then he was feeling a little bit better, and then he saw Luke, and threw himself into Luke's arms, and Luke smiled, and stroking his hair, and his back, like he did as a child, and Jesse nodded to Daisy, and she nodded back, and left the boys alone, and Bo had this to say, once he was calm.

"I am so sorry for I did, Luke!" and he hugged his older cousin, and Luke said soothingly, "It's OK, Cousin, I wasn't hurt, and you were having a off day", and Bo nodded, and was grateful for Luke's understanding, and he sighed contently, and Luke was comforting his cousin, and then he asked, "Wanna tell me about your nightmare?" and Bo nodded, and proceeded to tell him, and Luke said, "It's not your fault, Bo, and please try to remember that, we love you, and we want you to realize that", and Bo nodded, and said, "Thanks, Luke", and Luke said, "Ready for sleep?", and Bo nodded, and then they went to sleep.

The next morning, Cooter came over for some breakfast, and have the chat, and Bo decided to come clean with everyone, and he told everyone his nightmare, and what happened at the Garage, and they were understanding, and Jesse said, "How about seeing Christine, Sprout?" and Bo nodded, and he made the call, and he felt better, and he smiled at his family, and friend, and they smiled back, and had a wonderful breakfast.

Christine smiled as Bo entered her office, and they hugged, and exchanged pleasantries, and then she said, "Let's get to work, Bo", and he nodded, and she told him to relax on the Couch, and he did, and when he was relaxed, she hypnotized him, and she said, "Please tell me what happened on the day of March 14th", and Bo sadly told her what happened when he was raped, and abused, and what his feelings are, and she had back to the Present, and she sensed that he still has some feelings he wants to tell his family, and she said, "There is some stuff you need to tell your family, huh?", and he nodded, as he wiped his eyes, and composed himself, and she said putting a hand on his, and said, "Tell them, and you can start healing", and he nodded, and plan on tell them that night after Dessert Time.

Bo spoke up, after they finished dessert, and said, "Please come to the Living Room, I have something to tell you", and the rest of the Dukes nodded, and followed him, and he told them his feelings about feeling repulsed, and feeling useless, and the Dukes reassured him that he is loved, and they needed, and they want him around forever, and that made Bo break out in tears, and it was an emotional night at the Duke Farm.

The next couple of months, Bo was starting to feel confident, and starting to feel like himself bit by bit, and he was grateful to his family, for the support, and also the town, and they welcomed him back with open arms, and not treating him differently, and for Christine, and not judging him, and she told him that she was raped by her father, her mother died at his hands, and he is in jail, and her Aunt, and Uncle gained custody of her, and made sure that she had a wonderful life, and she told Bo, "You can have one too, Just think wonderful thoughts, and use your heart just one time, and you will find that you can trust people again, and have a relationship too", and she hugged Bo, and said, "Goodbye, This is our last session, and good luck out there", and he left for home.

Bo was driving along the route to go back to Hazzard County, and he was thinking about what Christine said, and he thought to himself, **_"Maybe I can be successful, if I use Christine's techniques, and make myself happy, and forget that awful day"_**, and the rest of the ride was made in silence, and for once Bo can find a girl, who can accept him inside and outside, and not just looks.

End of: Trust Again and Last Therapy Session: Chapter Three:

**_Balladeer: Will Bo find that "Special" someone? Will she be a looker? Is she is nice? Will he be happy? Is his family going to worry? Are Bo and his new love going to be happy? Find out in the next chapter of: Trust Again, Y'all! _**


	5. A New Relationship: Chapter Four:

A New Relationship: Chapter Four:

The Dukes were glad to see Bo was feeling better, and they went to **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and it was jumping, and everyone was having a great time, and Tracey Lynn Carter, a new Redhead Blue- Eyed Waitress was standing next to Daisy, on their break, and she noticed the Blond Man that came in with the Brunette one, she couldn't help but think to herself, _**"Damn, He is fine!"** _and asked the female Duke, "Who is that Blond Cutie over there with the Brunette one, Daisy?" and Daisy smiled over to the table where her cousins are sitting at, and she looked back to her co-worker, and friend, and said, "That is my cousin, Bo", and Tracey said shyly, "Can you introduce me?", and Daisy nodded, and they went over to Luke and Bo's table.

Bo noticed a woman coming with Daisy, and he thought to himself, **_"She is smokin'!"_** and he snapped back to the Present, and Daisy said exclaiming, with a smile, **_"Hey, Guys!"_** and the boys replied in unison excitingly, **_"Hey, Daisy!"_** and she said, "I want y'all to meet a friend of mine, Tracey Lynn Carter", and Luke and Bo gave their famous smiles, and Luke said, "How do you do, Ma'am", and Bo said, "Pleasure to meet ya, Ma'am", and they invited the girls to sit, and they talked for awhile, and the girls went back to work, and Bo said with a grin, "Cousin, I think I found a relationship", and Luke said with a smile, "Good for you, Cousin", and they continued to enjoy their evening.

As time grew on, Bo and Tracey got to know each other, and they found that they have a lot in common, and they went on plenty of dates, and Bo visited Tracey at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and they were two peas in a pod, and they were happy for once.

The next morning, Jesse went into town to do some errands, and Luke was busy in the Barn, cleaning out the Hayloft, and he was on his tiptoes, on two stacks of Hay, and he was almost done, he just have the edge to do, and he was doing the task, and all of sudden, he lost his grip, and was falling, scraped his arm, on the way down, and he stopped, and suddenly felt someone gripped him by his belt, and Luke saw it was Bo, and he was grateful to have his cousin by his side, and the two men left the Barn, and headed towards the house.

Daisy saw that her friend was humming, and was in a happy mood, and they were stocking the Bar together that afternoon, and she said with a smile, "Now, What's that smile about, Tracey?" and the shy girl replied, "I am happy with Bo, I have a date with him that night, and I can't wait to get to the next level, and see what the future holds for us", and Daisy sighed, and was hesitant, and thought to herself, **_"Should I tell Tracey about the hell that Bo went through 3 months ago?"_** and she thought deciding already, **_"Yes, I should"_**, and she led her friend to her table, and said, "Tracey, Honey, I have something I want to talk to you about", and they sat down, and Daisy began the talk.

Jesse came back from doing his errands in town, and he entered the Kitchen, and was shocked by sight of Luke's arm, and he asked his oldest nephew, "Are you OK, Luke?" and Luke said, "I am fine, Uncle Jesse, It's just a scratch", and Bo nodded in confirmation, and said, "He will be fine, Uncle Jesse, I will make sure of it", and Jesse felt better knowing that Bo is taking care of his cousin, and he left the boys alone, and went to read his newspaper, and Bo and Luke went to finish their chores before going to **_"The Boar's Nest"_** for a couple of Beers.

Daisy gave the short version what happened with Bo and Davison, and she explained how Davison escaped, and wasn't heard from since, and how Bo had nightmares, and was afraid of his own family, but thanks to his doctor, Bo improved, and now he is happy, but she and her family aren't sure how long it will last, and she said, "Bo should tell you the full story", and Tracey nodded in shock, "I will wait, and not do anything", and then she thought to herself, **_"Oh my God, I can't believe it, Poor Guy, No wonder he is hesitant towards me, I promise to make it better for him"_**, and she snapped back to the Present, and she and Daisy went back to work, and Bo and Luke came in, and Tracey brought them their Beers, and Bo asked Tracey for a date that night, and she said excitingly, **_"Yes!"_**, Bo let out a whoop, and he and Luke had their beers, and after awhile they went to the Back Forty, to take care some stuff, before they went home.

Bo was thinking about the date he has that night with Tracey, and he thought to himself, **_"I can't tell Tracey about the hell I went through, and that I was raped, and abused, otherwise I will lose her forever"_**, and he did up his chores, and then Luke came up to him with a smile, and said, "Ready to go, Cousin?" and Bo nodded, and they went back up to the Farmhouse.

Tracey went home to lay down for awhile before her date with Bo, and she thought to herself, **_"No matter what, Bo is important to me, and I am not gonna change any of our time together, and I hope I can help him, or he will let me, I love him"_**, and she fought the urge to sleep, and fell asleep for awhile.

Bo got out of the shower, and changed quickly, and he sat down on his bed for a second, and he thought to himself, **_"I am gonna tell Tracey everything, and laid the cars on the table, and see where the shoes drop"_**, and he finished getting ready, and said "goodbye" to his family in the Living Room, where they are relaxing, and got into the "General Lee", and drove off to get Tracey.

Tracey decided on Blue Jeans, and a Sky Blue Tank Top, and put her hair up, and she thought to herself, **_"This is about as good as it gets"_**, and she looked at herself in her full length mirror, and she was satisfied with what she saw, and she grabbed her purse, and went outside, and wait for Bo to pull up in the "General Lee", and then leave for their date.

Luke was sitting in the Hayloft, and Daisy found him, and she smiled to herself, and thought to herself, **_"Luke was always the worrier in the family, I guess that won't change ever, and that's why we love him"_**, and she went over to her cousin, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Bo and Tracey were enjoying the atmosphere, at the restaurant, they had chosen, and they were enjoying each other's company, and then when they were talking, Tracey was gesturing with her hands, and all of sudden, Bo was on the floor, and was whimpering, and Tracey got near him, and Bo whimpered more, and she saw that some of the people were staring, and she said with venom, **_"Back off, he's fine!"_** and she said soothingly turning to Bo, "Bo, It's OK, I won't hurt you, I wouldn't, don't you know that, let's leave this place, and go somewhere more private", and he snapped back to the Present, and he nodded, and he got up, and paid the check, and they left the restaurant, and went to the Indian Caves.

"What are you think about, Luke?" and Luke turned to her with a smile, and said, "Am I that obvious?" and Daisy nodded, and he invited her to sit down, and he said with a sigh, "I am worried about Bo, I hope that this date turns out to be good, cause he needs some happiness, and he deserves it", and Daisy nodded in agreement, and then said, "Just have faith, Luke, and don't worry, Bo will be fine, he is a big boy, and he can handle anything", and Luke nodded, and they hugged each other, and stayed like that, until the sunset came and went, and they went back into the house, hands around each other's waists.

When Bo, and Tracey got to the Indian Caves, they started to kiss, and they were exploring each other's mouths with passion, and they were into it, until Tracey undid some of Bo's buttons on his shirt, and then he wiggled out of her grasp, and put her hands into his, and looked at her with his baby blues, and he said, "Tracey, I think we should stop and take this slow, I really like you, but I don't think I am ready for this relationship to go so fast", and Tracey said with a smile, "I was wondering when you were gonna say something, Bo", and he was confused, and she said, "Daisy gave me the short story of your ordeal, but I want the full version", and Bo was embarrassed, and she said, "Don't be embarrassed, or angry at Daisy, I am glad she told me, Can you tell me the rest?", and Bo had tears in his eyes, and nodded, and then she helped him straight out his clothes, and buttoned up his shirt, expect for 3 undone buttons, and she fixed herself up, and Bo began to retell his story.

Jesse and the rest of the Dukes were relaxing in the Living Room once again before bed, and Jesse noticed that Luke was worried, and he said to his nephew, "I wouldn't worry, Luke, I think Tracey is a keeper, and I think she knows how to make Bo happy and feel safe and secure", and Daisy said reminding him, "**_Remember_**, Just have some faith, Luke", and Luke nodded and said with a smile, "You are right, Guys", and he relaxed, and he got out his guitar, and played some songs, and Jesse listened to Luke and Daisy sing, and it turned out to be a wonderful evening for the Dukes.

Bo told how he was kidnapped, stripped down, and was abused, raped, and humiliated while he was with Davison, and he was told that he deserved to be punished, and that every time he was gonna be punished, he would be afraid of his family, but through treatment, he overcame that, and he told her about the relapses in the Garage, and at the Farmhouse, and how he actually **_shoved_** Luke, and he was emotional, and she hugged him, and kissed him, and said, "I love you, Bo, You deserved to be loved, not be hurt, and I think you are the best present that God sent to me, and I hope we can work out, so we can have a future together to enjoy, and we will go slow until you are ready, and don't be afraid to speak up, and I will remember about my hands, OK?", and Bo smiled, and sniffled, and then said, "I promise, I will let you know", and she was happy, and she held out her arms, and then said, "Come here", and she put his head in her lap, and stroke his hair, and moved some of it out of his eyes, and they watched the stars contently, and she laid a single kiss on the top of his head.

Luke was waiting for Bo, and he pretended to be asleep, when Bo entered the room, and the Blond Duke asked, "Luke, Were you waiting up for me?" and Luke said sleepily, and unconvincingly, "No, Sir", and Bo exclaimed laughing, **_"You, Liar!"_** and they both laughed, and Luke asked, "How was the date?" and Bo took a deep breath, and went into the details of his evening.

"Well at the restaurant, everything was going good, we were talking, and she was gesturing with her hands towards me, and I freaked out, and I was on the floor", and Luke thought, **_"Oh No, Not another relapse!"_** and Bo continued, "She was soothingly talking me back, and I wasn't afraid anymore, and she told the people to back off, and I was fine", and Luke thought happily, **_"So far, she sounds like a keeper"_**, and focused back on Bo, and Bo said, "We went to the Indian Caves, and we were getting into it, and then she was undoing my shirt, and I stopped her, and I thought she was gonna be mad, but she wasn't, she told me not to be afraid to speak up, and that we are gonna take this relationship slowly, until I am ready to go faster, and then I told her everything, I mean **_everything_**", and he shook his head in disbelief, and looked at his cousin once more, "You know what, Luke?", and the Brunette Duke said, "What, Cousin?", and Bo said, "She was understanding and she told me that she loved me no matter what", and Luke was happy to hear that, and he nodded for Bo to continue.

Bo said happily, "For the first time, I get to take charge, and have what I want, and she wanted me to lay in her lap, and we watched the stars at the Indian Caves", and Luke said, "So, It wasn't a bad evening, after all, huh, Bo?" and Bo said with a smile, "Nope, She wants to see me next week", and Luke smiled, and said, "I am happy for you, Cousin, let's go to bed", and Bo nodded, and he quickly changed, and he and Luke went to bed.

Bo told Jesse and Daisy what happened on his date with Tracey, and they agreed with Luke, and they hope that Bo will make her a part of the family some day, and make her part of his life now, and Bo knew what his family is thinking, and he said with a smile, "I invited her to visit as often as she can, and she will", and everyone cheered, and went to start the day.

For the rest of the time, Bo and Tracey's relationship was going good, and they were happy, and they were happy of just making out, and they made the Indian Caves their spot, and they went there for privacy, and they stayed there until night, to see the stars, and they also went swimming in the pond at the back of the Duke Farm, and every since then, there was no relapses, and Bo was happier than he ever had been.

End of: A New Relationship: Chapter Four:

_**Balladeer: Will Bo's happiness last? Is there going to be a surprise for him, and will Davison come back to finish what he started with Bo? And will Tracey Lynn Carter be a support system to Bo? Don't go to the Fridge now, Stay Tuned for the concluding chapter of: Trust Again, Y'all! **_


	6. Relief and the Future: Epilogue:

Relief and the Future: Epilogue:

Bruce Davison was busy leaving a Texas Bar, he just finished raping a young girl, and he went through the Alley, and the cops got there quick, and had him in custody, and tried, and sentenced, and now they are gonna bring him back to Georgia, for the rape of Bo Duke, and once he got his sentence there, he is gonna spend half there in Georgia, and the other half in Texas.

Tracey, and Cooter came to the farm, and watch Daisy, Bo, and Luke compete in a Archery Contest, and Bo got 75 points, and Luke got 85 points, and it was Daisy's turn, and she said with fear, "I can't do this, I can't", and Bo said, "Yes, Darling, you can, don't let the fear overcome you", and Cooter said, "Honey, Don't worry, and do the best you can", and Luke said, "Let's fix your stance there, Sugar", and he and Luke helped her, and Tracey was amazed how much this family loves each other, and once Daisy was settled, and said, "Let's do it", and Luke and Bo got out of her way, and Daisy did as she was told, and she hit the "Bulls Eye" Target dead center, and Daisy exclaimed looking at it, **_"I did it, I did it!"_**, and Tracey and the Boys clapped, and whooped, and then they went into celebrate, and tell Jesse about Daisy's win.

Boss Hogg was surprised to hear that Bruce Davison was coming back to Hazzard, for the trial, and sentencing, he knew that he was already tried, and convicted in Texas, and he thought to himself, **_"Damnit, the Bastard is gonna pay for what he did to Bo"_**, and he made the call to the Dukes with the news.

Jesse answered the phone, when the others came in, and said, "Hello? Hello… J.D., Now if you are calling to harass my boys…" and there was a pause, and he exclaimed, **_"What!"_**, there was another pause, and he said, "Thanks, J.D.", and he turned his focus on the others.

Jesse said, "Bruce Davison is coming to Hazzard County for his trial on what he did to Bo, he raped a girl in Texas, and he was sentenced for it, and the Judge agreed that he serves his 1st half of his sentence here, and his 2nd half in Texas", and everyone is silent, and then Bo said, "I am gonna tell him exactly what I think of him", and Jesse, and everyone was proud of him, and they went to have their lunch, and head off to the Jailhouse, to wait for Davison to come to town.

Rosco and his Deputies went to get Davison in Atlanta, and they had him secured, and they made their way to Hazzard, and once they made it inside, they were having Davison processed, and once they were doing that, Davison was working on picking his locks, and getting freed, and then he got freed, and he knocked Boss, and Cletus, out, and took Rosco and Enos hostage, and they made their way outside.

The Dukes, Cooter, and Tracey were outside, and saw Davison coming out with Rosco, and Enos, and Bo said in a commanding tone, **_"Everyone, Stay Down!"_** and he turned to Davison, and said, "Pick on someone your own size, Davison, take me on, it's between me and you", and Davison threw Enos, and Rosco towards Jesse, and he was protecting them, and Tracey was helping him, and Bo said, "How about a shot at the title, Punchy?" and Davison said, "Don't mind if I do", and they fought, and Daisy and Luke had their Bows and Arrows out, and trained on Davison, and they were near the "General Lee" for cover, and the fight started, and Cooter was busy with Jesse's shotgun backing up Luke and Daisy, in case they missed Davison.

Davison threw the 1st punch, and hit Bo in the mouth, and Bo threw a right hook, and got Davison in the eye, and Davison kicked him in the ribs, and it almost knocked him over, and Luke yelled, **_"Get him, Bo!"_** and Bo threw a right, and it hit the Rapist in the midsection, and Luke whooped, and yelled, **_"All right, Bo, Way to go!"_** and then Daisy yelled, **_"You can do it, Sugar!"_** and Bo was doing well, and he was beating the crap out of him, and he stopped, and said to Davison, "You're not worth it", and he said whispering confidently, **_"Enjoy being someone's love slave for 30 years, Davison!"_**, and Rosco and Enos took him inside, and Tracey, the Dukes, and Cooter went back to his Garage, where Tracey and Daisy treated Bo's cuts.

The Trial was successful, and the girl in Texas testify again to help Bo, and her story was convincing, and Bo was grateful, and they all promised to stay in touch, and the Dukes went to celebrate, and the citizens of Hazzard County threw a party, and Bo felt like a party this time, and he had fun with his family, friends, and community.

The next month, Tracey and Bo were still going strong, and they went to the Pond, and they had a picnic, and it was a hot day, and Tracey said muttering loudly, **_"God, It wasn't this hot in New York!"_**, and Bo said with a smile, "It's the weather, you'll get used to it", and Tracey said with a smile, "Really?", and Bo said matching her smile, "Yeah, really", and he kissed her, and they kissed passionately, and Tracey was undoing some of his buttons of his shirt, and this time, Bo didn't flip out, and she asked, "Are you sure that this is what you want, Bo?", and he replied with this.

"What I want is to be with you, and I am ready for this, I love you, and I want us to be together", and they kissed with more heat, and passion, and as they were doing that, she finished unbutton his shirt, and he shrugged it off, and tossed it to the side, and she got his boots off, and he tossed them to the side, and she hungrily went for his Jeans, and she got them off without difficulty, he got her shirt, and bra off, and he expertly got her shoes off, and then her Jeans went with them, and they went down on the blanket, the food was forgotten.

Bo played with her nipples, and she immediately came at his response, and she loved his touch with his semi rough hands, and it feels like there is a fire, and his touches are the only way to put it out, and she loves the way, he is tender with her midsection, and is delicate with his kisses to every part of her body, and when he got to her desire, she screamed out in ecstasy, **_"Ohhh, Bo, Don't stop!"_**, and every time he went back to her body, he did with more passion, and she moaned out in pleasure, and after that, they took a 10 minute break.

During the break, Bo suddenly broke down, and Tracey took him into her arms, and comforted him, and she didn't say a word, and just let him cry it out, and she thought to herself, **_"Maybe, This is the closure he needs, and I will help in any way possible"_**, and she saw that he calmer, and she said, "Are you OK, Sweetheart?", and he nodded, as he dried his eyes, and composed himself, and said this with a laugh.

"You must think I am crazy", and Tracey said, "No, You went through hell, and it overcame you, Wanna tell me about it?", and he nodded, and said, "I am just glad that I can feel safe and secure again, and not worried about being hurt again, and also be trusting, and you brought out the best in me, I am so glad you came into my life, and that night at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**", and he hugged her.

"Well, Sweetheart, You came into **_my_** life, I am glad to find you", replied Tracey and she hugged him tighter, and they stayed like that for a while, and then she said with a smile, "Ready?", and he nodded, and she said exclaiming, **_"My turn!"_**, and she worked on his neck all way down to his growing desire, and he moaned in response, and he said huskily, **_"Don't stop!"_**, and she worked on every part, being gentle, so Bo could get used to it, and after awhile, Bo took the reins, and they both were in tune with each other, and then they were panting in the hot sun.

"**_Let's go Skinny Dipping!"_**, Tracey said exclaiming seductively as she put her hand on Bo's Muscular Chest, and moved it up and down, and she pulled Bo up, and they jumped into the cold water, and they were having fun playing, and splashing around, and they made love for awhile, and then they spent the rest of the time swimming, and they made love for the third time, and slept in each others' arms, and then when they woke up, they got dressed, and headed for the farm.

Bo and Tracey told the rest of the Dukes that they are officially a couple, and they were happy for them, and Bo and Tracey dated for a year, and then Bo proposed to her, and they got married the following year, and they live on a stretch of land, that was a wedding Present from Jesse, and the house was decorated as a present from Daisy, and Luke helped build it as a present from him, and now Bo has no complaints, and no worries, he is fully recovered from his ordeal.

End of: Relief and the Future: Epilogue:

**_Balladeer: Bo and Tracey has a wonderful together, and they had 3 kids, 2 girls, and a boy, and they are Dukes all the way, the girls, and his son, inherited the "General Lee", and they share with Luke's kids, and Daisy's daughter has the "Dixie", and everything is great in Hazzard, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss another Duke Adventure, Y'all!_**


End file.
